


Life decisions

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Age Unknown Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It's their last year in university and time is running out.





	Life decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-26 05:00pm to 05:20pm  
> Creation: 2018-08-27 11:30am to 11:54am  
> Creation: 2018-08-27 01:42pm to 01:45pm

After having been fucked for the better part of the night Tezuka had decided to sleep in, which - naturally - was cut short by an insistent banging against his window. Trying to ignore it made it become louder and Tezuka heaved a sigh before crawling out of bed and wrapping a sheet loosely around his hips.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Morning."

Closing the damn thing again Tezuka settled back onto the bed, leaving his guest the chair at the desk.

"You look like you got fucked through the night. Was it at least good?"

"None of your concern, remember?"

Tezuka was not in the mood today. Not even for his best friend.

"Touchy, hmm? Oh well, watching him at practice this morning didn't give anything away so when you didn't show up for class I thought I'd check."

"I just didn't feel up for classes today and it wasn't the whole night."

"Do you always wake up alone?"

The subject change was abrupt enough for Tezuka to look up and see if he was being mocked but he only found sincerity and maybe a bit of sadness.

Heaving the second sigh of the day, Tezuka unconsciously pulled the sheet further around him.

"Always."

"But you still fuck almost every night, right?"

"Yes."

No point in denying the truth. Except maybe the question of why he still continued with this half-relationship.

"You know," Niou said matter-of-factly while reclining in the simple chair as best as he could "university is almost through. Not many chances left for you two to finally hitch."

"No need to state the obvious, Masaharu. I am well aware of that but there's also nothing I can do about it."

"Why not? Everyone knows he has the hots for you. He doesn't even let anyone get close even if they are no threat. With me being the prime example of course."

"I assume that's his way of telling me that he does care, however little."

The last part was almost voiceless. Tezuka's emotions too bare right now.

Getting up Niou looked out the window, knowing his friend needed some time to pull himself together again.

"I still think you should try again. Especially if you two have decided to work for the same company and actually got accepted already, like the rumor mill says you did."

Niou was right of course. As soon as the business world came upon them, only Sanada's strength would remain for Tezuka to draw from when things went more chaotic than he could handle. An on/off relationship like right now, or a fuck-body if you asked Niou, was the furthest thing Tezuka needed or wanted if he was honest with himself which he normally wasn't when it came to anything Sanada related.

"You know that Yukimura would also help if you asked, right? He's known him the longest, maybe he could help that stubborn rock finally make up his mind."

Tezuka nodded.

By now this was as good an option as any. And if he didn't want to lose Sanada entirely, he better do something.

When Niou smiled softly before hopping back into the tree, Tezuka wondered if all of this was for naught in the end.

In a way he had lost Sanada a long time ago already, or hadn't he?

*

Preparing practice matches with someone who wasn't there - in mind - was getting more and more taxing.

Yukimura had waited and waited and waited again for those two to come to terms with their relationship but nothing had happened. One was emotional as hell all the time and the other so detached he could have been the actual rock his semi-nickname described.

"Genichirou, if you're not up for this you better tell me now. Because I am not going to do your part yet again."

This finally got a reaction as the black-haired man looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi. I'll pay more attention from now on."

Yukimura huffed at the apology, so unlike the man he knew.

"How about we stop these stupid rankings for a while and you finally tell me what you intend to do about Tezuka as he seems to have been the only subject on your mind for months but no one's being the wiser and that includes the person in question."

Sanada groaned, shielding his eyes with an arm. He was extremely upset then and nowhere near a solution. But it was way past nice gestures by now. They were running out of time and Yukimura would be damned if those two broke up without ever talking.

"Do you love him?"

The question was abrupt but Sanada had always reacted better with the direct approach.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to keep him around?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

Sanada's helplessness turned into anger which was just fine.

"Stop playing games, Seiichi!"

"I'm not the one playing, Genichirou. And you better stop soon, before losing the only person that might be able to take what you dish out for the rest of your life."

The last part stung, he knew, but it was also the part that would get through that thick skull his best friend called head.

When Sanada growled again, loudly, Yukimura knew he had succeeded. 

"This is not funny, Yukimura. On any level."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to get you to realize how much he means to you. If he didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Upending the table in a fit of rage, Sanada almost hit one of the lockers but was stopped just in time.

"Sanada Genichirou, if you dare punch that locker I'll see to it that you're dismissed from university without honors! You stubborn fool, don't you think it's finally enough?"

Sanada settled down again, in the corner furthest away, sliding to the ground as if invisible strings had been cut. It took long minutes, seemingly hours, before he spoke again.

"I can't lose him."

Yukimura joined him on the floor, pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Then don't. Talk to him. Miss practice over it. I don't care. But do talk. You've been making him miserable by not allowing anyone near all year but you haven't claimed him as yours. Do you think that's easy for him? He must really love you way too much to actually do that for you. I would have slapped you once and then taken off just for the suggestion."

When Sanada didn't answer but also didn't try to break the embrace, Yukimura continued.

"Who knows, maybe what he really wants is to marry you. That way he would be off the market and no one would doubt either of your love for each other. Might actually be the best solution. Would even be contributing to your traditional ways - except for him being male of course. Maybe that's the puzzle piece you've been searching for."

*

As by Yukimura's request Sanada did not attend practice the next day nor the day following. 

He was conspicuously absent from the school grounds as was Tezuka.

While Niou worried Yukimura continued smiling discreetly. 

Being absent could only mean one thing to him: They had finally did it.

When Sanada returned half a week later, nothing much had changed except that his finger sported jewelry that hadn't been there before.

Yukimura's smile didn't vanish not even when Niou all but interrogated poor Tezuka about every little detail. 

In Yukimura's book:   
Just like life should be.


End file.
